The disclosures herein relate generally to patient specimen testing, and more specifically to apparatus for more efficiently testing patient specimens. The testing of patient specimens requires a great deal of precision and accuracy, which necessarily consume a large amount of time in conventional patient specimen testing protocols. It is desirable to maintain this precision and accuracy while processing patient specimen more efficiently.